The use of smartphones and other sophisticated communication devices for voice communication is ubiquitous. Nevertheless, for certain populations of mobile communication users, mobile voice communication that is simpler and less expensive to use might be preferable.
Developments in next generation wireless communication technology that support both data and voice communications, such as LTE (Long Term Evolution), have opened up new opportunities to enable such simpler and less expensive mobile communication through a narrowband radio technology standard for the IoT (Internet of Things), such as the IoT over LTE standard, or Narrowband LTE for IoT (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NarrowBand_IOT)
LTE is based on Internet protocol (IP) packet switched data transmitted over wireless broadband data networks as opposed to conventional circuit switched networks, and provides better indoor coverage. Because LTE also improves speed and reduces latency in mobile communications it is well suited for voice communications that were previously only supported in conventional circuit switched networks. For this reason, Narrowband LTE for IoT also enables the development of services to enhance mobile communication in real-time or near real-time. Moreover, Narrowband LTE for IoT consumes less power than conventional voice communication technology, thereby enabling the development of smaller and more efficient mobile communication devices.